


didn’t quite catch that

by westernapparel



Series: cry a river of dust and dirt [2]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, but like they’re together, interpretable as gen bc i wrote it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernapparel/pseuds/westernapparel
Summary: History likes to repeat itself. Kodya doesn’t think Gyrus destroying the Room of Swords twice in a row is very funny..Gyrus looks down at him, because he’s managed to fall to his knees again. Some pity laced in with maniac desperation, an expression Kodya is far too familiar with.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Series: cry a river of dust and dirt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	didn’t quite catch that

**Author's Note:**

> ayo “written months ago” check

Gyrus has this large sort of presence, one that looms, silent, deadly, encroaching deadly and everything earth-green. Though he isn’t one to stand in some sort of background, broadcasting what he thinks and enforcing his ideas—some raw power and confidence he has is brimming just at the surface, waiting to break free.

And now that it has, electric green runs through the room and of the people he knows. Slyvia shakes, arched with pain and lightning at her fingertips, like it’s at her command. She roars and throws a punch at Gyrus, but he sidesteps and she spasms more before collapsing onto the cold (god he hopes not) corpse of Tori. 

There looks to be a shield of Gyrus’s engery around Don, almost like he’s being spared. Face tight, watching Ragan slump at his feet like she’s bowing, blonde mixed with red.

Gods, Nephthys is still in the medbay.

Kodya struggles to his feet, like the thought is enough and half-expects her to barge through the door. He spits blood on the floor and black edges in his vision for a moment.

“ _This isn’t what we planned_ ,” Kodya manages to say, voice low and coarse, abdomen throbbing, slippery as he holds pressure to it futilely. Looking down at it is out of the question.

Gyrus looks down at him, because he’s managed to fall to his knees again. Some pity laced in with maniac desperation, an expression Kodya is far too familiar with.

He got it very wrong a long time ago.

But there’s no time to think over that. Though the revelation, whatever is it, is shocking in itself, Gyrus has opened a portal behind Kodya and shoves him through. The wrenching pain in his gut becomes searing and boiling-hot. 

Landing next to something white and blurry smoking into a yellow sun, Kodya thinks that shoving a sword through his own chest would be better than Gyrus letting him bleed out with his sword in a strange, cold land.

**Author's Note:**

> hm. forgot i wrote this. i literally haven’t written in months pls don’t attack me for how out of place this is.
> 
> anyway, this acts as a prequel to [0240](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562821/chapters/48812957), events directly preceding gyrus & kodya finding each other in whatever realm(?) they found themselves in. hope you liked it? hop on that kudos if you did and peace out, friends.


End file.
